


Midnight Rendezvous

by alakewood



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Piercings, Stranger Sex, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alakewood/pseuds/alakewood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's stuck working a midnight shift at the Abercrombie store during a month-long, Saturdays only, mall-wide promotional sale.  He runs into the hot guy from Hot Topic and, for a reason too obvious to admit, he accepts the hot guy's invitation to hang out after work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jared does his best to stifle his yawn as he stands at the end of the counter at the Starbucks in Barnes and Noble waiting for the barista to finish his venti caramel frappuccino. He doesn't know why he volunteered to work the “Christmas in July Midnight Midsummer Madness Sale,” especially after having already been scheduled for the opening shift Saturday morning. Then he remembers it wasn't so much that he volunteered as it was that his manager asked him and he's too nice to say no.

“Isn't it past your curfew, Abercrombie?” asks the sexiest deep voice Jared has ever heard.

Jared glances to his right and recognizes one of the guys from the Hot Topic store down the corridor from Abercrombie where Jared himself works, hence the pseudo-nickname. _Hot Topic_ looks at him with amusement in his bright green, kohl-rimmed eyes. And Jared's nearly at a complete loss for words. “Um...no?”

Hot Topic laughs, corners of his eyes crinkling attractively, and gives the barista his order of an espresso-infused caffè Americano.

Unsure what else to do, Jared hangs around until Hot Topic has his coffee in hand and silently walks with him out of the store. “So, how'd you get roped into this _Madness_ , Hot Topic?”

The man – not much older than Jared's twenty years, he's almost certain – lifts a colorfully tattooed arm to take a drink from his cup. “I'm the store manager,” he explains. “The kid that was supposed to work the shift quit yesterday, so here I am.” He glances at Jared. “What's your excuse?”

Jared sips at his frappuccino, relishing the sweetness. “Couldn't say no.”

Hot Topic nods. “What are you doing when you get off?”

Jared's mind automatically supplies _thinking of you,_ and he's eternally grateful that his brain-to-mouth filter is fully functioning this late at night and he doesn't speak the thought aloud because he's pretty sure that's not the 'getting off' Hot Topic is alluding to. “Probably just going home to crash. Why?”

The corner of Hot Topic's mouth curls up in a sexy smirk. “Come find me when you're done. I'm sure we can...figure out _something_ to do.”

Jared doesn't miss the innuendo, hopes his smile doesn't look as nervous as he feels with the heat of Hot Topic's gaze on him. “Yeah. Okay.”

Hot Topic's smirk widens into a grin that reveals his straight, white teeth. “Great. See you later, Abercrombie.”

 ****

oxo

Jared finishes folding the last of the few t-shirts he'd found in the dressing rooms and returns them to their piles on the low table showcasing the mens graphic tees that are on sale. “Anything else you need me to do, Katie?” Jared asks of his manager.

Katie closes the register drawer and leans against the counter. “Nope. If the dressing rooms are clean and all the merchandise is back in order, you should be good to go.”

“All right. I'll see you Monday.”

“You don't need a ride?”

“Nah. I kinda have plans.”

Katie's smile is slow and devious. “Oh, really?”

“Yes, _really._ Thanks for offering, though. Have a goodnight.”

“Yeah,” she says, then waggles her eyebrows. “You too.”

Jared shakes his head and leaves the store, taking a deep breath of scentless mall-air after having been stuck in the narrow, joined spaces fully permeated with the nearly overwhelming fragrance of Abercrombie's top-selling cologne. Nearly all the storefronts are dark, gates closed and locked, but the arched entryway of the Hot Topic store is still open.

“I was starting to think you'd stood me up, Abercrombie,” Hot Topic says from behind a display of checkered Vans and high-top Chucks.

“Just had some cleaning up to do.” Jared walks towards him, pauses nearby to spin the rotating display of piercing jewelry.

“You got one?” Hot Topic asks curiously, eyebrows arched high.

“One what?” Jared questions back distractedly, looking at the different barbells and plugs.

“Piercing.”

“Me? No.”

Hot Topic moves to stand right beside Jared, close enough that Jared can smell the clean, woodsy scent of whatever cologne he's wearing. He turns the display and taps a black-painted fingernail over a small, shiny silver barbell. “Could get your eyebrow done. It'd be really hot. Or...” He turns the display again, taps at at silver hoop. “Your lip.” His gaze turns to Jared's mouth. “Yeah. _That_ would be hot.”

Subconsciously, Jared licks at his bottom lip, becomes aware of what he's doing when Hot Topic tracks the movement. “Uh, yeah. Maybe.” He backs up a step and looks at the t-shirts on the wall. “You got a lot of piercings?” He'd already noticed his gauged earlobes.

Hot Topic grins and sticks out his tongue, showing off the bright blue ball at the end of the piercing in the muscle. “And a couple others.”

Jared nods, mind wandering to the possibilities of where those couple others could be. “So.”

“You ready to get out of here, then?” The grin on Hot Topic's face gets impossibly wider and just a shade sexier.

“Yeah.”

“Okay.” He goes to the front of the store, pulls down the gate and secures it at the floor on both sides of the archway with metal pegs. “C'mon,” he says, putting a hand at the small of Jared's back and guiding him towards the back of the store. Hot Topic flips lights off as they go and leads him out through the back exit and into the parking lot. “My car's over here, unless-”

“No, that's fine. I don't have a car.” In his head, Jared tacks on a 'yet.' That's what this whole month of midnight, Saturday shifts can go towards.

“You probably don't even have your permit yet,” Hot Topic jokes. “We're going back to my place. Is that cool?” He doesn't look the least bit nervous as he asks.

“Yeah. Sure.”

Hot Topic stops next to a dark-colored Pontiac, digging the keys out of his jeans pocket to unlock Jared's door. “Oh. Hey?”

Jared pauses with his hand on the door. “Yeah?” There's a moment where Hot Topic just stares at him in the dimness just beyond the reach of the parking lot lamps, then the sudden rush of air and body heat as the older man closes the distance between them.

“Been thinkin' 'bout doin' this for _months_ ,” Hot Topic says against Jared's mouth before pressing their lips together.

When Jared feels the slick warmth of Hot Topic's tongue against his lips and his reaction is immediate, welcoming the sweep of tongue and the bite of teeth. He can feel the polished ball of Hot Topic's piercing and it makes him wonder what it would feel like...further south, makes him kiss back in earnest until he's pressed up against the side of the car with Hot Topic's thigh wedged between his legs.

“Shit.” He slaps a palm on the roof of the car. One more nipping kiss to Jared's mouth and he's pulling away, swiping a thumb over Jared's bottom lip. “Got plans for you. Let's go.”

Jared nods. “Yeah. Okay.” Then he's climbing into the car, Hot Topic, too, and the engine starts with a satisfying rumble that Jared feels through his body. Hot Topic levels him with a sideways glance and that goddamn sexy smirk. This isn't the kind of thing Jared ever does, but hell if he's ever been this turned on before, so he can't really find it in himself to care as they pull out of the lot, onto the traffic-free main drag, and speed off into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

It's not until they're a couple miles outside of town, low-hanging clouds above the city tinged pink-orange from the streetlamps, occasional stars visible through breaks in the darkness, that Jared starts to get nervous. When Hot Topic slows and throws on his turn signal, pulling off the highway onto a gravel road, that nervousness coiling in the pit of Jared's stomach takes on a panicked edge. “This plan you have for me,” he starts, trying to force is voice to be casual, light, “it doesn't involve a wood chipper or lye, does it?”

Hot Topic laughs, loud and deep. “Seriously?” He aims a smile and a sideways glance at Jared through the dashboard-lit dimness of the front seat.

Jared just offers a shrug and a sheepish expression in response.

“No. Maybe rope and a gag.” He says it so straight-faced that Jared feels his stomach lurch halfway up his throat. Then Hot Topic breaks into that impossibly sexy grin. “I'm _kidding._ I wouldn't gag you.” He pauses for a beat, then, “I want to hear you screaming my name.”

And yeah, that's oddly kind of a turn on, makes Jared's half-hard dick twitch in interest even as his stomach turns cartwheels in his belly. Jesus Christ, what the hell was he thinking, leaving with a stranger – granted, the most devastatingly hot stranger ever – without a second thought, much less the mind to let anybody know where he was going. Not that he even _knows_ where he's going. Shit.

Hot Topic slows the car again as he rounds a curve, tires kicking up gravel, little _tick-tick-tick_ s on the back window and trunk, and glances over at an absolutely silent Jared. “Hey, man, you okay?”

Jared shakes his head in an attempt to rid himself of his anxious thoughts and fakes a smile. “Yeah. Fine.”

“You sure?” The genuine concern in Hot Topic's voice helps Jared relax a little.

“Yeah.”

Hot Topic reaches a hand across the center console and settles his palm just above Jared's knee, fingers squeezing gently. “Okay. We're almost there.”

 _Almost there_ amounts to about a minute and a half of driving time, then Hot Topic is turning off the gravel onto a dirt lane that leads to a large white house, peeling paint blue-gray in the moonlight streaming through a break in the cloud-cover that casts long, dark shadows of the tall trees along the length of the house in a windbreak. Nearly all the windows Jared can see are brightly lit and there are a few cars parked in front of the garage – it looks like they're arriving at the tail-end of a party.

“Just my roommates,” Hot Topic says in response to Jared's curious gaze. “Typical Saturday night.”

Jared nods and climbs out of the car once they're parked. Hot Topic's around the front end and beside him before Jared's even managed to take two steps. “Hey.” He stops short and backs up against the closed car door.

Hot Topic crowds in close. “Hi,” he breathes, leaning forward until their chests are pressed together, tilting his head up to place a gentle, chaste kiss against Jared's mouth. “Gotta warn you,” Hot Topic says against Jared's lips, “but there's prob'ly gonna be questions. Y'don't have to answer 'em.”

Jared nods, lets his head fall back as Hot Topic works his hot mouth down his neck, plastic ball at the end of his tongue stud an unignorable sensation as a hot trail of wet, open-mouthed kisses are laid down to his collarbone. He doesn't realize he's got his hands buried in Hot Topic's faux-hawk until he hears the older man moan his approval.

“God. Could take you right here,” Hot Topic says, deep voice rough as he rolls his hips against Jared's, hard lengths grinding together.

Jared looks down at the sight before him, Hot Topic's kiss-bruised mouth and the bright green of his irises nearly swallowed up by his pupils, his muscled chest heaving with his shallow breaths. “I'd let you,” Jared says confidently even though not even five minutes ago he was mentally berating himself for getting into this situation to begin with. Hot Topic's not going to hurt him. Unless, maybe, he asks for it.

Hot Topic drags his bottom lip into his mouth, white teeth dragging over the flesh as he shakes his head. “You don't know how much I wanna take you up on that but, God – can't wait to get you spread out under me.”

This is gonna be fine. It's gonna be good. _Really_ good. At least that's what Jared's telling himself. And, really, there's no reason to think otherwise. Hot Topic is just a really hot, pierced and tattooed guy that works at the mall right alongside him. Not literally alongside of him because none of this would be an issue if they actually knew each other – but he's just a guy. A guy that likes Metallica, judging by his tee, and caffeine, judging by the caffè Americano he'd ordered from Starbucks. A guy whose name Jared doesn't even know. Regardless, Jared's _here_ and oh. Yeah. That's Hot Topic's hot body and thick cock pressed right up against him. “Then what're you waiting for?”

Hot Topic's eyes glint intensely with want and he grabs at Jared's hips, tugging him away from the car. “C'mon.”

Jared follows, Hot Topic's fingers moving from his hip to his wrist and pulling him along. He's led up the crumbling cement stairs and through the side door, metal screen banging shut behind them as they enter the kitchen. A tallish, dark-haired man is hunched over as he goes through the fridge, two bottles of Corona in one hand while the other digs into the crumpled box of Busch Light. He turns at their entrance. “Jenny,” he greets, gaze on Hot Topic before it slides over to Jared. “Jailbait.” He hands a Corona to _Jenny_ and grabs another. “I'd offer you one, but I'm pretty sure you're not old enough to grow facial hair.”

“Mike,” Hot Topic- Jenny ( _Really? Jenny?_ What could that possibly be short for?) says, with a disapproving look. “This is...” He trails off, obviously remembering they forgot the part where they introduced themselves with their real names. “This is that guy I was telling you about from the Abercrombie store.”

Mike's eyebrows arch high as he gives Jared another once-over. “Ah. I _see._ And does Abercrombie have a name?”

Jared crosses the short distance of worn linoleum between them in a stride and a half. “Jared,” he offers, holding out his hand.

Mike slaps a sweating bottle of Corona into his palm. “Nice to finally put a name to Jensen's highly detailed description. You're just as beautiful as he claimed.” He smiles at at Jared, then grins cheekily Jensen, and backs out the doorway next to the fridge.

Jared turns back towards _Jenny._ “So...Mike seems like a nice guy.”

Jenny's cheeks are pink. “Uh, yeah. The _nicest._ ”

“Your name's not really 'Jenny,' is it?” His tongue itched with the question and it's not like he really wants to keep on referring to him as 'Hot Topic.'

“No. That's just Mike. And Chris and Steve and, well, most of my friends, really. It's short for Jensen.”

“Jensen.” He tests the name on his tongue, finds he likes the taste. He cracks open his beer and Jensen follows suit.

Jensen gestures towards the doorway. “I'll introduce you around, then I'm taking you upstairs.”

A bead of condensation rolls down the neck of the bottle and over Jared's fingers and he's not sure if it's that or Jensen's words that sends a shiver down his spine. “Lead the way...Jenny.”

With a shake of his head, Jensen starts through the doorway. “Think you're real cute, don't you?”

They pass through the dining room and join Mike and the rest of Jensen's roommates (and/or friends, Jared's not too sure who all actually lives in the house) in the living room.

“Behold,” Mike announces, flinging a hand towards them as they enter, “the fabled _Abercrombie._ AKA, _Jared._ ”

“Hardy har har, Mike,” Jensen deadpans. “Jared, that's Tommy and his girl, Jamie,” he says, pointing to a couple on the loveseat, then continues right on down the line, bypassing Mike. “And Steve, Chris, and Danny. Guys, this is Jared. And we're gonna go upstairs.”

“Nice meeting you, Jared!” one of the girls calls after Jared's been corralled through another doorway and halfway up the stairs.

Mike's “Bow-chicka-bow-wow” overlaps a feminine giggle and Jensen prods Jared to go faster up the stairs. With a finger through one of Jared's belt loops, Jensen guides him into a bedroom at the far end of the hall, low platform bed in one corner, dark blankets folded down to reveal stark white sheets. The furniture is dark wood, the walls a pale yellow when Jensen flips on the lamp on the nightstand. He sets his bottle down and takes Jared's from his hand even as he tugs Jared closer by his belt loop. Jensen's mouth is on Jared's before the door has even clicked shut, hands up under his shirt.

Jared goes with it, lets Jensen push him back towards the bed, drops to sit on the mattress when the backs of his shins hit the edge of it. He pulls his polo over his head when Jensen reaches for the hem, kicks out of his flip-flops and pushes further back on the bed, legs spread so Jensen can kneel between his thighs.

With one fluid movement, Jensen's shirt joins Jared's on the floor, then Jensen's got a hand pressed the middle of Jared's chest, pushing him down onto his back. Jensen's teeth are back to worrying his bottom lip, his hands gliding over Jared's skin with the lightest touch, thumbs ghosting over his nipples until they become tight little peaks. “Fuck,” he says, thumbnail catching at one of the nubs, making Jared hiss. “Look at you.” He bends down to take that same nipple into his mouth, plastic end of his stud soothing the scrape.

Jared's hands go to Jensen's hair as he arches his back, hold's Jensen's head steady to keep that hot, wet mouth on his sensitive skin. “Feels so good.”

“Mm,” Jensen agrees, his hands moving to the fly of Jared's denim shorts, flick of his wrist and a quick tug exposes Jared's erection straining against his boxer-briefs, gray cotton dark where the head of his cock is leaking precome. Jensen palms him through the material, slides down his body to suck at the wet spot.

Again, Jared arches into the touch, fingers clenched tight in Jensen's soft hair. “Shit. _Jensen._ ”

The sound Jensen makes at that is very nearly a growl and he swiftly tugs Jared's underwear and shorts down his legs, mouth descending on naked flesh. And-

“ _Oh, fuck._ ” Jensen traces the ball of the stud in his tongue up the vein on the underside of Jared's dick, lets it catch and pull at his slit when Jensen suckles at the head. Then Jensen's swallowing him down completely with absolutely no warning. “Holy-” Oh God, he's going to come _right now_ if he can't get Jensen to back off. He gives Jensen's hair a gentle tug.

Jensen rises to his knees, pulls Jared's shorts and underwear the rest of the way off before working on the rest of his own clothes. He crawls back up the bed to hover over Jared's body, kisses him long and hard, lets Jared taste himself on Jensen's tongue before Jensen's got a hand on his hip, pulling so Jared turns over to settle on his knees. Jensen smooths a hand down Jared's back, bowed neck to the curve of his ass, tip of his middle finger slipping between Jared's cheeks to graze over the tight pucker of Jared's twitching hole. “Can't wait to bury myself deep inside you. Gonna be so fucking good.” Then his tongue is replacing his finger, slick and wet, probing past the rim.

“Oh,” is all Jared manages before his brain short-circuits from pleasure overload. Next thing he knows, Jensen's got two fingers in his ass right alongside his tongue. It's almost too much and he thinks he could come from this alone. “Jensen, please.”

And Jensen seems to know what he's asking for, playfully bites at the swell of one of Jared's cheeks as he sits back on his heels to roll a condom onto his cock, slick himself up with lube that Jared thinks may have materialized out of nowhere. Then Jensen's pushing into him, slow and steady, muttering encouragement and curses as he sinks into the tight-clenching heat. “Make you feel so good, fill you up with my cock.” When he's almost literally balls-deep in Jared, he hooks an arm under and around Jared's chest and hauls him up into his lap, letting gravity bury him completely. “Fuck, Jared.”

“Oh God,” he gasps, breaths coming way too short. “Jensen.” His back is pressed tight to Jensen's chest and he can feel the barbells through Jensen's nipples just below his shoulder blades. He can't wait to get his mouth on them. For now, though, he focuses his attention on riding Jensen's cock, meeting his thrusts, head thrown back over Jensen's shoulder. “Fuck. 's so good,” he slurs, turning his face towards Jensen's to catch his mouth in a kiss.

“Yeah, baby. Fuck, yeah.” Jensen pounds a little harder as he takes Jared's cock in hand, jacks him expertly leaving Jared rocking up into his fist and back down onto his cock. “C'mon. Fuck yourself on my cock, in my fist. So fucking hot like this.”

And shit, yeah. Jared's definitely going to come. He sits up a little straighter, looks down his body to where his dick is sliding in and out of the tight ring of Jensen's fingers. “Jen- _Jensen,_ ” he moans, orgasm ripping right out of him, spurts of come shooting up over his belly, striping Jensen's arm over an incomplete tattoo of what Jared's thinks might be a griffin, but his brain isn't actually functioning right now, so.

Jensen's holding Jared to his chest, fucks into him hard and deep as the tight muscles in Jared's ass flutter around his cock. He rocks them forward, Jared barely getting his hands under him in time to catch himself before he faceplants into the mattress, then Jensen _really_ gives it to him, hips stuttering before he stills completely, moaning Jared's name.

Jared feels Jensen slip from him slowly, feels the bed dip as he moves to the edge of the mattress to throw away the used condom, then he's being turned over, Jensen wiping at the smeared come on his chest and belly. “God, that was...”

“Fucking _awesome_ is what that was,” Jensen says, dropping his shirt to the floor and climbing back onto the mattress to lay against Jared's side.

“Fucking awesome fucking,” Jared agrees, eyes slipping closed as Jensen's mouth slots over his own.

“That it was, Abercrombie.”

Jared smiles at that, opens his mouth to Jensen's lazy kisses. “So, Hot Topic...What are you doing after work next Saturday?”

Jared kind of knows what Jensen's going to say before he says it, but the cheesy-porn response makes him laugh anyway when Jensen whispers against his lips, “You.”


End file.
